So She Dances
by Miazaki-san
Summary: A Valentine's Day oneshot for one of my favorite Fire Emblem:Awakening couples. The title is from a song by Josh Groban called "So She Dances."


-So She Dances-

"What should I do?" Olivia murmured to herself, gazing at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that way.

It has been seven months since Grima's defeat, and Henry and Olivia have begun a peaceful life together in a village on the outskirts of Regna Ferox.

Now, without the stress of war, the couple was able to spend more time together which leads to Olivia's current predicament.

She was six months pregnant with Inigo, their first and presumably only child, and her stomach was starting to show.

As a result, the famed dancer could no longer wear her usual apparel and was forced to trade in her stage for an armchair, per the cleric's orders.

While she understood the logic behind making a pregnant lady rest, Olivia ached to practice her craft once again.

Especially with such an important date approaching.

Yes, her wedding anniversary was in a week, and the poor pinkette had no idea what to give her husband.

For the past three years, Olivia always created a special dance for Henry, but with her current condition, that was out of the question.

"What should I do? Dancing is my only talent." Olivia sighed to herself, rubbing her hands over her bulging abdomen. "But Inigo's safety is more important."

The young women paced around the bedroom, raking her brain for an alternate present.

"Henry has a huge sweet tooth. Maybe I can ask Gaius to help me make pies…..no, he is traveling with Maribelle. Oh, Sumia is visiting in the next town! I can ask for her crowberry cake recipe! …Wait, that was last week, she is probably back in Ylisse with Frederick by now. And I can't ask Robin, she already has enough to worry about with Morgan on the way and being Queen." Realizing she would have create something on her own, Olivia heaved a loud sigh before rolling her sleeves up and grabbing a quill and paper, brainstorming all the possible gifts she could offer.

Elsewhere, Henry was walking around the village, his usual smile plastered on his face.

However, nowadays, Henry's smile was one of true warmth and joy, unlike his fake one he wore prior to the war. It was all thanks to Olivia for breaking his mask and letting him finally express his emotions freely. Her sweet, affectionate nature never failed to warm Henry's heart, and he thanked Naga every day for bringing Olivia into his life. His life now had meaning, and soon, it will have a greater purpose with Inigo's birth. Henry has supported his wife every step of the way for the past six months, but it still pains him to see how it's affected her.

As Inigo grows in her womb, her ability to dance like before shrinks, and Henry knows how much it upsets Olivia, despite her joy at having a son.

This is why Henry wants to make this upcoming anniversary extra special. No dismembered arms or eyeballs with diamond irises like the years before. No, Henry wanted to make this anniversary present one his wife would never forget. Olivia always graced him with a gift from the heart. Now, it was his turn.

"Nya ha ha," The white haired mage laughed to himself, "I can't wait to see the look on Olivia's face when she sees what I got her."

A week flew by and before the couple knew it, it was the day of their fourth wedding anniversary.

Henry left early in the morning, informing his wife he would be back before evening with a surprise for her and scurried out the door after a quick kiss, leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts.

"Gods, I still haven't come up with anything! All of my pies were overcooked, and every crow I tried to catch either pecked at me or made a nest in my hair." The young mother-to-be shrieked in frustration and was on the verge of tears. "If I can't even make a decent present for my husband, then what good am I?"

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Olivia made her way to the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to wash her frustrations away, when the door opened and Henry waltzed in.

"Olivia, I'm home! I can't wait to sh-What's wrong?!" At the sight of her tears, Henry's smile was wiped off his face and replaced with an angry/shocked expression. "Who made you cry?! Did someone cast a hex on you again?! Don't worry! I will find the dastard*, and I can promise you there will be blood."

"No, no, Henry!" Olivia grabbed her fuming husband and forced him to look into her eyes. "No one casted a hex on me. I'm crying because I am useless! I can't come up with a decent anniversary present that doesn't end in failure, and I can't dance because I don't want to hurt our son, and everything is just terrible!" Olivia's tears turned into sobs, and she buried her face into her palms. "You deserve someone better, Henry…."

"No!" Henry yanked Olivia's hands from her face and stared her dead in the eyes. "I don't want you talking like that ever again. I love you for all that you are, and the fact that you still choose to be with me every day is a gift of itself. I love you more than blood and war, and nothing will ever change that!"

Despite Henry's jokester nature and affinity for violence, he loved his wife above all else and was not afraid to remind her every day.

Wiping Olivia's cheeks, Henry pulled her to her feet. "You always spoil me with a wonderful anniversary present; it is my turn to spoil you now." And with that, he led her out to door.

After going through some twists and turns, they finally reached their destination.

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes and had to grasp onto Henry for support.

"H-Henry, is this…? Is it really…?"

The white haired mage smiled gleefully and nodded.

"You always said it was your dream. Now, it is a reality."

In front of the couple stood a beautiful theatre with ruby red banners and flashing golden lights. And, smacked over the entrance, was a sign flashing the words, "Olivia's Theatre".

Olivia covered her mouth and shook her head, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But how? I thought it would take years to finance this."

"Well, I took a couple of odd jobs here and there, and the crows helped to snag bullions from bandits and such. It may not be as big as you hoped, but it will still serve you well." Henry turned to his wife and gestured towards the building. "Do you like it, Olivia?"

"Do I like it?" she laughed between sobs. "What a silly question. I LOVE it, Henry!" The pinkette threw her arms around her husband and planted a kiss on his lips, putting all her emotions into it.

Henry grinned and returned the kiss, happy to with his wife's reaction.

Eventually, the two pulled apart, and Henry took her hand once again.

"This is nothing, though. Wait until you see the inside."

Olivia stood in complete awe as she gazed around the theatre's interior. Three floors of red velvet chairs circled around the room and faced the center stage.

"Wow…" she breathed out, "I'll have to send invitations to all the Shepherds, especially Robin. She made me promise her a front row seat when I finally got my own theatre."

"But first," Henry chanted a fire spell and lit all the lanterns hanging from the wall and ceiling, "why don't you break in the stage?"

"Oh, I would love to, Henry. But, you know I can't dance well now that I'm pregnant." Olivia placed her hands on her protruding abdomen to signify her point.

"Ah, but who said you were going to dance like before?" With another spell, the instruments lying in the wings came to life and got into position. "How about a simple waltz? Just you and me."

Olivia blushed and took her husband's outstretched hand, loving it when Henry exposed his more romantic side.

"I would love to."

When Henry gave the word, the instruments began to play, and the young couple slowly waltzed around the stage.

This wasn't their first time dancing together. Olivia has given Henry countless lessons over the years, and they've attended several balls in Ylisse and Regna Ferox.

Olivia rested her head on Henry shoulder and swayed to the music.

"I've never heard this song before. It's beautiful."

"Ah, that is because I wrote it."

"Really?!" Olivia's head shot up, almost butting her head against Henry's chin. "When did this happen?"

"During our time with the Shepherds," Henry spun her around before pulling her back in. "It was when I found out I was in love with you. Libra helped me with the rhythm while I supplied the lyrics."

"Can you sing it for me?" Olivia asked, ecstatic to hear Henry sing for the first time.

"Anything for my butter half!" he chuckled, before clearing his throat and beginning.

_A waltz when she walks in the room_

_She pulls back the hair from her face_

_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight_

_Even her shadow has grace_

Olivia was speechless as her husband's soft voice filled the grand hall.

It wasn't deep like Chrom's, but it made Olivia feel warm all over, and she wished Henry sung more often.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach_

_She lifts her hands up to the sky_

_She moves with the music_

_The song is her lover_

_The melody's making her cry_

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar calling me silently_

The pinkette listened closely to the lyrics, recalling all the times Henry watched her dance and how he always seemed to be writing something during those times.

_A waltz for the chance I should take_

_But how will I know where to start?_

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams_

_Her rhythm is my beating heart_

_So she dances_

Suddenly, Henry's voice grew louder, and he picked Olivia up as he sang the chorus once again and twirled her around, eliciting shrieks and giggles from his wife.

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar calling me silently_

_I can't keep on watching forever_

_I give up this view just to tell her_

Henry's voice, then, became a gentle whisper as he gazed into Olivia's eyes with such love and devotion that it made the young woman blush as she averted her eyes..

_When I close my eyes I can see_

_The spotlights are bright on you and me_

_We've got the floor_

_And you're in my arms_

_How could I ask for more?_

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar calling me silently_

_I can't keep on watching forever_

_And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her_

The music slowly faded out as Henry sang the last of the lyrics, and then the grand hall became silent.

Henry spun Olivia around once last time before bowing and kissing the back of her hand.

"Happy Anniversary, Olivia." he whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Henry." she whispered back, pulling her husband in for another kiss. "This is the best present ever."


End file.
